Collection
by ghostlydarling
Summary: A Collection of Fiolee One-Shots. Rating may change.
1. Breakdown

"Fionna!" I yelled out, grabbing her hand and turning her around. Her tears were relentless and she tried to yank her wrist away from me. I pulled her closer, laying my hand on her chin. "Fionna, what's wrong?" I asked her, my eyes searching hers. "You just ran out!" She let out another heart-wrenching sob and I let go of her wrist. She covered her mouth with her hands, squeezing her eyes shut to stop the flow of tears.

"I can't… he… I can't take it anymore!" She yelled, her hands falling away from her mouth. "Every time I come to one of these stupid parties, I always end up hurt! I'm never going to get him and I know that and he knows that and… I feel so stupid!" She yelled, coughing and collapsing onto the ground. She leaned against the wall of the palace, her arms wrapped around herself. Her dress was ruined; messy and ripped in a few places, and her shoes were coated in dirt.

I walked towards her, folding her into my arms as I held her close. She buried her face in my chest and I rested my chin on top of her head, my fingers tracing gentle circles on her back. Behind her, Prince Gumball ran out of the Palace doors. He spotted us and began to walk towards us, but I glared at him, hissing quietly. He took a step back, glared at me, and walked back inside the Palace. I took a step away from Fionna and tilted her chin up with my thumb. "Hey, let me take you home."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and jumped, and I caught her in my arms, bridal-style. I floated into the air and floated towards the Tree House, her sobs quickly toning down to quiet weeps, and then just the occasional sniff or tear. I set her down on the front step the Tree House. "Thanks, Marshall."

"Don't mention it, babe." I replied, wiping the last of her tears away. She threw her arms around me once more, kissing my cheek quickly, pausing to look at me for a moment before turning around and walking inside, a small smile spread across her lips. She closed the door gently, and I could hear the faint click of the lock twisting. I ran a hand through my dark hair, blushing slightly as I floated home.


	2. Rain

"Marshall!" Fionna yelled, hearing a loud crack of lightning behind her. She banged on the door of the house, shivering in her soaked clothes. She nearly gave up when he opened the door, his eyes wide.

"Woah, Fi! Why'd you stop by, gorgeous?" He asked, giving her a quick up-down glance. She darted past him, running inside. She wrapped her arms around herself, still shaking, even in the somewhat-warm house. He floated upstairs and grabbed a towel and one of his t-shirts and a pair of boxers. "Just… um… change in the bathroom and we can talk when you come out." She nodded, her teeth chattering as she walked slowly to the bathroom, coming out a few moment later dressed in the clothes, the towel wrapped around her hair as she tried to dry it.

He sat on the couch, waiting for her. "Come here." He said, and she sat down next to him. He wrapped a blanket around her, and she tossed the towel off to the side. "Why are you here, Fionna?" He asked her, pushing a lock of wet hair away from her face.

"I had to see you." She whispered, her cheeks turning pink. He chuckled and she only blushed deeper, looking down at her lap. "I just had an impulse to come see you, I guess."

"And this impulse told you to walk all the way here in the rain?"

"Yep." She replied, and he laughed. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her towards him, picking up the TV remote.

"I was watching a movie before you got here. Mind if I finish it?" He asked, and she nodded.

"What movie?"

"Dawn of the dead."

"A scary movie?"

"Yep."

"Great." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. He chuckled and laid down on the couch, pulling her with him. She snuggled into him, her head resting against his chest. When the movie was over, Fionna was asleep and Marshall was wide awake, holding her tightly to his chest. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes, slowly drifting into a light sleep.


	3. Glasses

-based off of something I saw on .com—

There was a knock at the door. A hesitant knock, barely loud enough for anyone to hear. Marshall floated over to the door and opened it, finding Fionna standing there, wearing her new glasses.

"I hate these things!" She yelled out, trying to fix them, shoving them back onto her nose every two seconds. "Doctor Prince said I have to wear them for three weeks since my seeing is all wack and then my eyes will be okay again, but these are so stupid!" She sighed, collapsing onto the couch. Marshall kicked the door closed with the toe of his shoe and he chuckled, floating over to her.

"Fi, calm down."

"I can't adventure with these on! They fall off if I don't push them back up every two seconds! Ugh!" She tugged on the ears of her hat, her cheeks turning red out of frustration. He chuckled, floating over to her.

"It's only three weeks. Besides, you look kind of cute in them." He replied, pushing them up for her. He kissed her nose and she blushed, shoving him away.

"Shut it, vampire boy." She smirked, her cheeks turning redder, this time out of embarrassment rather than frustration. He chuckled and tugged on one of the hat's ears.

"You look like… either a sexy librarian or an adorable bunny. I can't really tell." She rolled her eyes and stood up, fixing the glasses again.

"They don't look bad or anything?" She asked hesitantly, and he smiled, leaning down and kissing her quickly.

"Nah. You look cute."


End file.
